Joker (DC Animated Universe)
The Joker is the tertiary antagonist of the DC Animated Universe. He is a completely insane and disturbed psychopath who seeks to cause chaos, destruction and misery wherever and whenever he can, as well as the archenemy of Batman. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Personality The Joker was a deranged man, even prior to his chemical bath: he harbored little remorse for any murders he committed as a hitman and even intended to start his own criminal organization. He also made it clear that he kills for fun as much as he does money. After falling into a vat of chemicals and becoming the Joker, his insanity increased, making him among one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham, attempting to commit mass murder and chaos all for the sake of jokes. He even has little regard for his own life or safety, even laughing in instances where his own death was inevitable such as when the fairgrounds were exploding around him alongside Phantasm's preparations to kill him and during a failed evacuation from the doomed LexWing when explosive marbles were rolling towards him. He even deliberately aimed his gun turret on an airplane he was using to try to escape a nuclear bomb he had set to detonate, knowing he will perish just to ensure Batman couldn't disarm it. Joker also described killing as "that kind of fun" when Batman came very close to kill him for the torture of Tim Drake, even stating he should have done it years ago. When Joker returned from the dead and into the future, when he tried to kill Bruce, he admitted he despised and "hated his guts". He was best described by Bruce as a "psychopath, a monster" after Terry questioned him regarding his relationship with The Joker. Despite his evident insanity, the Joker was also shown to be quite intelligent, which was best demonstrated with the Phantasm murders, where he very quickly deduced the Phantasm's true identity, Andrea Beaumont, just from hearing her name on a secretary's announcement, knowing it couldn't have been her father as he had personally made sure he was dead from his prior life as a mob hitman. Other demonstrations of his intelligence include his deliberately stealing the Laughing Dragon due to not only deducing Superman's fatal weakness to kryptonite, but also the fact that the infamous heirloom was made out of the material, and when he deliberately chose to forego his usual trademark gimmicks for his crimes, and even sent a body double to the Iceberg Lounge while he went to rob the U.S. Mint of cash specifically to avoid having Batman track him down. Also, when the Injustice Gang managed to capture Batman, he repeatedly insisted that they kill Batman when they have the chance due to realizing just how much of a threat he posed to their plans. Even when he was "reborn" via Tim Drake, his intelligence hadn't died down, as evidenced by how he managed to deduce the true identity of the new Batman, as well as anticipating that the new Batman would deduce that Drake was in on his schemes. He also anticipated that Bruce Wayne had "monkey-wired" the new Batman and was monitoring everything they were saying at that point, even implying he was hoping for this in order to expose the truth to his old archnemesis that Drake was literally under Joker's control via a Cadmus chip. The only thing equal to Joker's insanity was his massive ego. He perceives himself as the greatest comedian in the world and the greatest nemesis of the Batman, and will not hesitate to destroy anyone who claims or demonstrates otherwise. One example of this hubris is when he was booted out of a comedy show and got back at the ones responsible by hypnotizing them into becoming super villains in order to cement himself as the "funniest man in all of Gotham", only to end a laughingstock afterwards. Another blow to his pride is when he was made to believe that he had inherited a massive fortune from a hated rival of his, only to learn that a majority of it was fake and it was a trick to get the last laugh on the Clown Prince, enraging the Joker beyond words. Another time is when Harley Quinn managed to successfully capture Batman so that she and Joker can truly live together, but Joker saw this as an insult to his profession and assaulted Harley, going as far as to push her out of a window to her possible death. Batman then admitted that he tricked Harley into calling the Joker because he knew that his ego would never allow another to kill Batman, further damaging Joker's pride. This revelation leads up to one of the few times Joker truly loses his cool. Bruce Wayne would later reference this character trait of Joker's when advising the new Batman on how to beat Joker by referring to him as being "vain" and "loving to talk." Ultimately, it was this arrogance that led to the Joker's demise twice; the first was believing that Tim Drake, having been transformed into Joker Jr., was firmly under his control, only for the boy to resist and end up fatally shooting the Joker in the chest, with the clown using his last breath to remark his disappointment in the following events. The other time was when Terry McGinnis began insulting the Joker's sense of humor and relationship with the original Batman, causing the Joker to become even more dangerously insane and attempt to choke the boy with his bare hands, allowing Terry to destroy the chip on his neck and end his threat once and for all. Ironically, the latter instance came about after the new Batman decided, instead of blocking out Joker's taunts and powering on through (Bruce Wayne's original tactic of dealing with him), to beat Joker at his own taunts due to realizing that the new Batman himself also "liked to talk." Owing to his more clown-like appearance, he generally uses more comedy-based elements in his crimes and plans. As such, he also tended to use abandoned or otherwise defunct toy/candy factories or warehouses with some sort of comedy/clown theme as hideouts, like Laffco Toy Factory, the defunct World of the Future Fair fairgrounds, Funnibone Shipping, and the Jolly Jack Candy Factory. Abilities & Equipment Throughout the years, the Joker used a wide variety of instruments to exact his comedic homicides. He is as brilliant as he is insane and he has sufficient expertise in chemistry and physics to be able to invent gadgetry and concoct elaborate schemes. His equipment included card-shaped blades, guns the trick and real variety, joy buzzers electrocuted the victim, a wide variety of laughing gases incapacitated the victim with laughter, and his deadly Joker Venom. Most famously, Joker had a flower attached to his suit. This flower emitted a wide variety of chemicals, depending on the situation and Joker's mood. Laughing gas and acid were popular variants, but the possibilities were limited only to the Joker's mind. The Joker also seemed to have a strange relationship with death, constantly surviving and coming back from potentially fatal things-including long falls, explosions, and even being psychically mind-wiped, to name a few-that should by all rights have ended his career, although the last aspect may have been due to the complexity of Joker's own mind. Even when he was killed by the brainwashed Tim Drake, Joker still managed to cheat death through Tim himself, surviving long enough to come into conflict with the new Batman but was destroyed once and for all after Terry destroyed his chip. Originally, the Joker possessed little more than average physical strength, albeit enough to regularly hold his own against the original Batman. But upon inhabiting Tim Drake's mind, he acquired the training, conditioning and knowledge of the original Batman and Robin, allowing him to easily outmatch the new Batman in a fist fight. Even before then, Joker was strong, fast, and skilled enough to almost kill Batman during several of their fights. Category:Crime Lord Category:Batman Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Complete Monster Category:Thief Category:Movie Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Trickster Category:Assassin Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Recurring villain Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Crossover Villains Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Deal Makers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Extortionists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mascots Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitor Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Archenemy Category:Hypocrites Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Liars Category:Snuff filmer Category:Malefactors Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Pawns Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Gamblers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Game bosses Category:Male Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Revived villains Category:Possessor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Inmates Category:Legacy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Perverts Category:Evil from the past Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Rivals Category:Master Orator Category:Vandals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Incriminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutated Villains Category:Thugs Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Pure Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Selfish Villains